Life's a game of truth or dare
by Dally4ever
Summary: Jesses been acting weird and disided not to celebrate there anniversary wile tom is trying to figure out what's wrong Rated T because the show is 13 so it's probably ok for any ages
1. Chapter 1

Dear diary,

i can't belive me and tom have been married for two years well legally one year but I'm not sure if this is the right thing to do I mean there's tom in cooking class me in college,I mean he quit college to get a job and now he's between jobs,we still live in his parents attic!

I don't think we are really ready for the next step.

"Hey!"tom said walking in

"hey how was school?"she asked

"same as normal." "Hey how about for dinner tonight I make scrambled eggs and toast?"

"that's a breakfast not dinner"

"wrong again eggs are a anytime food"

"hey can you believe it's been two years since we moved here and a whole year since we got legally married?"she asked

"I know I know that's a hint don't worry I didn't forget"he said as he was making eggs

"are we calling it our second or first?"

"well I say we call it our second that way when people say how long have you been married and we can say two years then they will be less judgy"he said

"how is that different from saying one year?"

"well after we tell them they wont say "cute" they'll say "wow that's amazing you made it your first year congratulations!"

"yeah we made it" she said sadly

"hey you ok?"

"yeah well no"

(his mother walks in and interrupt)

"hey sorry to interrupt but your sister will be here tomorrow so I was thinking why not have a anniversary dinner?"

"um mom I don't think that's necessary"

"yeah I mean we wouldn't want you to go through all that trouble"

"no trouble at all im already starting the planning!" "Enjoy the rest of your night see you tomorrow!"

"sorry about that"

"well why not it sounds like fun!" (Nervous laugh)


	2. Chapter 2

(Next morning)

"good morning see I told you eggs are anytime"

"yeah I'll pass I'm going to school see you tonight"

"um ok?"

(Tom and karder playing basketball)

"I mean it karder she's been acting weird all week I don't know what's gotten into her!"

"Let's think about this did she hint anything at all?"

"she did mention last night that eggs aren't a dinner"

"are you kidding me eggs?"

"well that's not the point the point is she's hiding something"

"well what could she have left to hide?"

(Jesse talking to Ava)

"so what's going on with you and tom?"Ava asked

"what do you mean?"

"you've been sitting there staring at your coffee for the last 10 minutes you only act this way when it's a problem with tom so what did he do?"

"he didn't do anything"

"is that the problem?"

"No!" "It's just im not sure we should...(sigh) you know"

"have your anniversary with your in laws?"

"stay married!"

"ok what?"

"maybe I'm overthinking this?"

"look jess tom loves you you love him you've been married for two years of people telling you you shouldn't be together and your thinking about this now?" "What's going on?"

"I have to go talk to Tom!"

(she leaves)

(at home)

"hey honey"Jesse said walking in

"hey just wait to see what I got you for our special day!"

"look I don't want to celebrate today" "or ever!"

"what?"

"I gotta go!"

(she left)

(tom walks into the dining room and everyone is there his parents,his sisters,and jesses parents)

"surprise!"everyone shouted

"hey."

"where's Jesse?"Ben asked

"party's canceled jesse dosnt feel very well"

"is she ok?"his mom asked

"yeah she's fine just have fun and don't excpect us any time soon"

(Tom leaves and everyone is confused)

"Well who finally got cold feet"monaca said


	3. Chapter 3

(Jesse went back home she left so he couldn't see her cry)

(Tom walks into his house and slammed the window)

"hey what's going on!"

"nothing it's just..."

"just what Jesse whatever it is I can handle it?!"

"I want a devorse"

"I'm sorry what?"

"we got married to young Tom we are not really ready for anything are we?"

"of course we are look I'm here no matter what happens what got this idea in your head?"

"I'm talking to a lawyer tomorrow if suggest you do the same!"

"Jesse wait!"

(she left)

jesse didn't come home he didn't know what to think she's been acting weird since her doctors appointment that's it something went wrong

"oh Jesse!"

(He ran to Ava's house if she didn't tell him there's only one person she would tell)

(knocks on door)

"Tom?" "What are you doing **here**?"

"what's going on with Jesse?"

"look all I know is Shen said your not ready for what's to come and she isn't sure if you made the right decision of getting married."

"oh my gosh"

"hey karder you know how I get all crazy when Jesse dosnt tell me something then I go crazy?"

"yeah?"

"please tell me this is one of those times!"

"What's wrong"

"jesses been acting weird since her doctors appointment and now she wants a devorse"

"is she dying?"

"oh my gosh karder even you?"

"look maybes were overreacting there's one thing I know you have to talk to her!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Could Jesse really be dying?"he thought why else would she go through so much trouble?" Or what if there's another man?" No it's Jesse!"

he pondered for a while until Jesse got back

"hey look I'm sorry I just dropped a bomb like that it's just that I"

(he left before she could finish she followed him as he was walking away)

"tom? Tom! Your being very immature!"

"oh I'm being imature? You keep leaving without exception I don't know where you are most of the time!"

"I'm sorry ok but there's a reason...wait why are we here?"

(she looks around at the beautiful park the place where tom proposed)

"truth or dare jess?"

"tom not now!"

"there's always time for truth or dare we made the most important decision over this game let's see what you got!"

"fine. Truth!"

"is it true your dying"

"what?" "No!"

"oh thank goodness"

"truth or dare?"

"truth!"

"what the heck made you think I was dead?"

"well you've been acting so weird lately I thought maybe the doctors appointment didn't go well." "Truth or dare?"

"truth!"

"can I trust you to tell the truth because obviously I can't!"

"is that your question?"

"no...what's going on?"

"truth or dare?"

"no no no you have to answer it's part of the rules."

"I don't want a devorse but honestly why do we need a pice of paper to show we're married?"

"so you want a different pice of paper to prove we arnt?"

"look I have the papers right here all I need is a signature"

"your serious?"

"truth or dare?"

"truth!"

"of course I'm sure do you think I'm a idiot?"

"yes I do your turn truth or dare?"

"what that wasn't even the question!"

"to bad truth or dare?"

"truth!"

"are you...pregnant?"

"yes I'm not really ready to be a mom tom and I know you wouldn't let me give it up!"

"of course not but we will get through this we can be ready we just need to work together!"

"truth or dare tom?"

"dare!"

"I dare you to sign here."

(hands him the devorse papers)

"fine!"he grabs the pen and the paper then hands it back to her

"you didn't sign it?"

"of course not look I love you I'm not strong enough to lose you. you leave I'll die but don't give up the baby you don't want to be my wife? you already made that decision if your not in I'll sign but I want full custody of our kid!"

"are you serious?"

"do you really want a devorse?"

"no...tom truth or dare?"

"jess?"

"truth or dare?"

"dere!"

"I dare you to have this baby with me and grow old with me and if I ever do something like this again I dare you to knock some sense into me!"

(they kiss)

"I love you"

"I love you"

"let's have a baby!"


End file.
